Hard to Resist
by Charity's Silver Garden
Summary: Mina thought she had it all until the most unlikly person came and changed her life forever.......will she ever get her life back together again
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
Some of my characters are copywrited by Faith Winds Guardian; like Josh, Sonya a.k.a Elena, ect. Don't flame me yet because I'm quit new at this. I had help with most of this story from Faith Winds Guardian. So she deserves some credit too. Leslie is a new character that I made up, but most of this story is about Mina. My favorite character.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mina I don't want you to see that young man Josh any more. So keep him out of my house!" Mina rolled her eyes at her aunt. The trouble with her was she thought since Mina had to move in with her, she could tell her who and who not to date, and even how to dress. But she was determined to keep her aunt in her place. "Why? He is my boyfriend and your going to have to get used to it!" "Don't raise your voice at me young lady. And he is not your boyfriend. You have no business seeing a college boy. Ever since you started going out with him, your attitude has started to change. I don't want you to end up like your mother! And I think I have a chance to change that!"   
Tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I hate it when she drags my mother into this. This is my life and it has nothing to do with my mother. I just wish she would let me live my life the way I wanted to. I got off the couch not bothering to fight back. If I did, she would probably ground me. I was not ready for that. I could feel my aunt's eyes hammering on my back, but I had to say something. "Why do you all ways bring my mother into this. She's not here any more so just accept it." My aunt narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you just say? After all I've done for you, I've brought you out from that dirty livin you used to call a home, and the only way you can repay me is talking about my sister! I loved her from the bottom of my heart, and when I saw the way she was throwing away her life, I TRIED TO HELP! Go to your room this instance! And I mean now!"   
I walked to my room slowly, dragging, but feeling a little better about my self. When I got in I decided to shut my room door. I slammed it, cutting myself off from my aunt's way of living. Oh did I say my aunt, I meant Jenny. She no longer means any thing to me. Just then my phone began to ring. As I heard that solid ring, I began to get a little excited, but I don't know why. " Hello." I spoke as if nothing just happened. " Hey Mina can you meet me at the park for a second? I want to see you." When I heard that voice, I knew all along that it was Josh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. How it started

  
  
  
This is the first chapter. Of course you know this happened before the prologue. Please r&r. This is going to be a very go fanfic. This begins when Mina is in the eleventh grade.  
  
  
  
" Mina, come clean your room now! I can't see how you live like this." My aunt yelled as she stood in the middle of the hallway. " Ill clean it up when I get home." My aunt looked at me like I had lost my mind. " Just where do you think your going?" I walked up to my aunt with a grin. " Raye asked me to go to the mall with her for a couple of hours. Can I please go?" " I guess so. Its eleven fifteen a.m., you can go and be back by three." I guess I must have been smiling really hard because she looked at me with her eyes narrowed just slightly. " Your not lying to me, are you?" " No."   
  
  
When I got in my room, I started rummaging through my closet. I decided to where my pink skirt with my white flowered tank top. I looked on my floor for my shoes, and picked up my tan slides with the wooden hills. And I decided to just wear a basic tote.  
  
I walked down stairs dressed to the kitchen. " Your dressed so cute today. You're getting me to thinking that you're not going to the mall." Okay, I lied. Raye and I are going to a lunging, and a small jewelry party, then were going to the mall." My aunt looked at me and smiled. " Okay, I just had to make sure you were going where you should."   
  
  
I walked out to my car and my aunt came prancing out. " Make sure you stop by the car wash and wash that Rav 4 of yours." I smiled and nodded. I got in buckled up and pulled out.   
  
  
When I got out the car, Josh came to greet me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me the best kiss I had had since yesterday. " How is my baby doing."? I smiled and returned his kiss. We looked at each other and walked to his house. When we got inside, I threw my tote down and turned the television on, prepared to channel surf. Josh came up from behind my back and began to kiss me even more. I got the clue. He wanted to make out. I turned around and began to kiss him, with that he returned my kisses even harder. I began to slide down on the couch letting Josh press his weight on me. Then we heard the back door open. "Josh, I brought you lunch!" With that, I knew it was Michelle (his ex girl friend may I add). I swear, she still has feelings for him. At this time, she does not know that Josh and me go together. We want to keep that a little low for now. We immediately jumped off of each other. She came storming in like she owned the place, not bothering to knock. " Hi Mina. I did not know you would be hear." I smiled at Michelle. " Yeah well Josh and I had to finish something very important." I got up off the couch, and decided to sit on the love seat. " Josh can I use your bathroom?" Michelle asked standing up smiling. " Sure." As soon as Michelle walked up stairs, Josh got up to sit beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought me to him. He then began to put his hand under my shirt. " Josh.... We cant. Not while Michelle is here." I tried to back away from him, but I couldn't. I wanted to keep kissing him. I wanted to keep this feeling I had. Soon we heard the toilet flush, and we jumped off of each other, just in time for Michelle to come down the stairs. I got up off the couch, and took my tote with me Michelle left with me. "Ill call you Josh." When Michelle left, Josh gave me a quick kiss. Then I left too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well is this good or what. Please r&r. I hope you like it. Chapter two will be posted tomorrow. So be prepared, and hope I don't get side tracked. I will be posting some Sailor Moon poems very soon too. Bye for now.   
  



	3. More Fun

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
" So, what are you going to be doing tonight." Josh asked me into the phone. " I don't know what do you have planned for me?" " Well I was thinking, maybe we could go to one of the clubs tonight. It would be nice since you left me hanging yesterday." I smiled. " Michelle was there, and we don't want to giver her any clues do we. Not yet any way." " Well, maybe we can finish up what we started yesterday, after we get back from the club." " Ill think about it."   
  
  
After I hung up from talking to Josh, I went downstairs to ask my aunt if I could go out. " No, no, no, and no again. You think your fooling me, but I know your going to see some boy." I tried not to smile because it would make my aunt think she was right. " I'm just going with some friends. You know. The whole gang, which includes Raye, Serena, Lita, Sonya..." " Okay, I might let you go let me think about it. In the mean time, why don't you go to the car wash and wash that car. I told you to do it yesterday, but I see you chose not to. Here, take this money and get it washed up." My aunt handed me a twenty. " Keep the change for money in case of an emergency while you're at the club tonight." I took the money and ran up to my room to get my purse and keys. I knew exactly where I was going, and that was to see Josh.  
  
  
  
Josh had the door open when I got there. He was on the phone. " Josh, I'm here." He obviously didn't hear me because he kept talking. I walked up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and smiled. After he finished talking on the phone, he hung up and began to kiss me even more. I put my purse on the near by table. Josh led me up to his room. His mother or sister must have been home, because he only did that when he wasn't home alone. When we got there, he shut his door while I went to find a comfortable spot on his bed. " You smell wonderful." Josh said as he wrapped his hands around my waist very slowly, and made a trail of soft kisses on my neck. " Josh, isn't your mother home?" I asked him moving his face to my mouth. " No, but my sister is." I began to let my tongue wonder in his mouth, and then I let it out. " It doesn't feel right. Why don't we do this some other time." I told him not bothering to move. " She knows not to come in here when my door is closed." Josh removed my jean jacket. He began to kiss me even harder than before. All we did is make out most of the time I went to his house, but it seemed like today was the time to go even further. Then, Josh got on top of me. Just as he was about to take his shirt of, his sister came busting in the door. She was too quick for us to react. " Oh sorry Josh, I just wanted to... Let you ..." Then she shut the door. Josh jumped of me and put his shirt back on. " Man what is it now." I looked at Josh and got of the bed. "What do you think she could have wanted?" Josh opened his door, and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
When we went down stairs, we saw Casey (Josh's sister) on the chair making out with some boy. I looked at Josh. I could see the fear rising in his eyes. " CASEY!!!! What hell are you doing? Get off my damn sister!" josh was yelling frantically.   
  
  
After we showed the boy out the house, I could feel a brother- sister talk coming on, so I decided to leave. " Ill see you later Josh. What time do you want me to be at the club?" " About seven." I must have looked at him funny because he added, " It takes thirty minutes to get there.  
  
  
  
When I got home, my aunt was in the house entertaining some new boyfriend of hers. " Your five seconds late young lady." My aunt yelled. I couldn't believe what she said. She said seconds. Not minutes, not hours, not even days. I walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking. I saw some shrimp on the counter top, but before I could even touch one, my aunt hollered " Don't touch the shrimp, its for me and my honey bunch's dinner. You should be getting ready to go to the club. With that, I stole a hand full and went to get dressed.  
  
  
  
So how do you like it. The club event is going to be posted tomorrow, I hope. Well that's it for now. Please r&r. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well that's it for now.   
  
  
See ya **  
  



	4. Clubbin

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
After Mina ate her shrimp, she began to search through her closet to look for something to wear. Mina pulled out a pair of black hipsters that said 'angel' on the right leg in silver. She also pulled out a silver spandex shirt that had little diamonds on it. The shoes she pulled out wear black ankle length boots. Mina walked over to her vanity and began to put her make up on. She put her clothes on. After she was fully dressed, she walked down the stairs to go out the door. She knew she didn't want her aunt to see her because her pants were too tight. She decided to sneak out the back door instead.   
  
  
"Hey Josh. You car pooling with your buddies?" I asked. Josh kissed me and nodded. " Hey Mina." My friends yelled on union. Every one was here.   
  
When we got to the club, it was packed. I saw lots of people I knew from school. " Wow, will we ever get in there?" Sonya asked. We all looked at her knowing the answer. When we finally got in, I went straight for the dance floor. When I got back to the table, I saw that the boys had just gotten here because they pulled out last. I sat down ready to conversat. Josh and his crew walked up to our table. " Hey Mina. Hey Michelle. I smiled and answered back. Josh then asked me to dance. When we got on the dance floor, I did one of my favorite dances move, back dat thing up. Josh came behind me and stood with his hands out looking at me. I smiled and continued to dance. After five songs, Sonya and me went to the bar to get some drinks. The man standing behind the counter was trying to hit on us. What would you fine young ladies want to drink?" " Yeah, Ill take a cherry coolata, two vodkas, three margaritas, three beers, and one bloody marry. After we paid the man asked us for our phone number and Sonya got really smart with him. " Its 527- none of your business." Then we walked away laughing.  
  
  
After two hours I began to get tired. " You guy, I'm getting tired. I'm about to go home." After I said bye and Josh walked me out to my car, we made out for five seconds at least, and then he went back in.  
  
  
" Josh what took you so long? I was beginning to get worried." Michelle asked. She went over to him and knew just what to do to turn him on. Josh smiled and began to kiss he. Then the song ' I Cry' came on and they went out to dance. They danced really close. Josh wrapped his hands around her waist really snug, and he began to kiss her neck. After the song went off, they sat down and began to make out. Michelle knew just what she was doing. Then before the night was over, they had gotten back together.  
  
  
  
" Guess what Sonya, me and Josh are back together. Isn't that great?" Sonya looked at Michelle like she was crazy. She thought to herself, I thought Josh went with Mina. After the night was almost over Hugo looked at Sonya. " Don't say anything to Mina. Let Josh get himself out his own hole.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Is it getting good? Please r&r. Ill post chapter four tomorrow. I m going to also post a poem too. Bye for now.  



	5. Trouble Arises

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Josh called Mina the next day. " Well, did you sleep well last night?" " Yes, I got so much sleep, that it started to make me think about you. So whatcha gonna be doing to day? I have to go to work, but, Ill call you when I get home." After Mina hung up with Josh, she went to the mall. She stopped by Tristas store to get something to wear for free (Trista owns her own clothing store. Most of the sailor scouts go there to get clothes, and try to beg Trista to give them bargains and clothes for free). "Please Trista. I really need something to wear and you know I don't get paid until next week. I only have five hundred dollars to my name. And my aunt forbids me to spend it. Its my groceries money." Trista rolled her eyes at the teen. " Then why did you come here? You know that my new years resolution was to stop giving my clothes away to people like you."   
  
Mina begins to pout. " Well how about, I pay you a small fee." "How about you pay me full price!" Trista yells. Mina takes out her wallet. " I want those orange and brown jeans with that orange silk top. Ill give you ten dollars for it." " That stuff is all name brand and if I ring it up for you it would be about two hundred dollars plus tax. Forget it. Its no deal."   
  
  
As soon as Mina gets home she hangs her clothes up that she fussed her way into getting from Trista. Her phone rings. " Hello," " Hey Mina I'm bored over here so I was wondering if you could come over." Just then in the background Mina could hear some one. "Josh I'm here. How about you and me go...." " Mina can I call you back? My moms home." Josh lies. "Josh that sounds like Michelle." "No its not. It's my mom. Bye." Josh hangs up on Mina.   
  
I don't believe this. Josh just lied to me. I know who I heard back there. And I think he's hiding something from me. I thought I could trust him. Mina's aunt comes in her room. Mina hangs the phone up and turns around. "Mina, I thought I should tell you that your form from UNC of Chapel Hill just arrived. Would you like to do the honors and open it?" " No you can open it for me." Mina's aunt tears open the big yellow envelope. She slowly pulls out the paper and unfolds it.   
  
  
"You got in. They will be happy to let you know that you are accepted." Mina hugs her aunt. Just wait till everyone hears the great news. Suddenly Minas mind reverts back to Josh. Mina picks up her keys. And put her coat on. " Aunt Jenny, I'm going to tell Serena and the girls the good news. Ill be back in few."   
  
When Minas gets in the car she begins to dial Amara's number. " Hello." " Hey Amara this is Mina. I wondering if you knew where Michelle is right now? I wanted to ask her something. " I think she said she was going to see Josh. I'm not sure, but Ill tell her you called." " That's okay. Bye." Mina hangs up and turns the car around. I'm going to Josh's house.  



	6. Our Fight

  
  
When I got in his driveway, I ran to his front door. I was determined to get to the bottom of this. If Michelle wanted Josh, she could have him, but I am not about to give him up for nothing.  
  
" Josh... Josh, where are you!" When I turned my head to scan the room, I saw that he was on the couch playing his dream cast. His mother came out the kitchen with a towel on her shoulder and a pack of beef in her right hand. " Mina, is every thing alright?" I was kind a shy because it turned out that he was telling the truth... or was he? " Nothing Mrs. Smith. I'm just kind of in a hurry to see Josh." Josh looked up when he heard his name being called. He turned his game off and walked out the door with me.  
  
" What is your problem? You know you can't come in my house screaming like that. My mom has nerves like crazy." I rolled my eyes and began to speak my mind. " I heard Michelle in the back ground before you hung up with me today. I know it was her, so you don't have to lie. I want the truth and I want it now!" " I'm not going to lie to you. It was her. But my mom was in here when she walked in the door, so you know nothing happened. Trust me, I would never lie to you. And you know I would never hide anything from you. If were going to have a relationship, then were going to have to trust each other." I rolled my eyes. If he thinks I'm going to believe this mumbo jumbo, then he is defiantly crazy. " Yeah what ever." I turned around about to walk to the car when Josh grabbed my arm. I turned around and was about to fall when Josh caught me. " What's that suppose to mean? You got a really nasty attitude, and you need to fix it before...." "Watch your mouth. Don't try to threaten me. If you keep this mess up, you'll have to run back to Michelle." I jerked out of his grasp and walked to my Navigator.  
  
  
That night when I got home, my aunt began to argue. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you. I know you went to see that jerk of yours. I don't want you seeing him ever again. Do you here me!" I turned around with livid. "How dare you! You don't even know for sure if that's where I was. I may be mad at him, but if he's not here to take up for himself, then Ill have to do it for him! Don't ever, ever tell me who to see and who not to see. You're not my mother!" " I may not be your mother, but I'm the one that she left in charge of you! And as long as you live you will not see that brainless, thick headed young man." After that I lifted my hand, and slapped my aunt.  



	7. Change

  
  
  
She stood there in shock, because I never slapped her in the face before. She then snapped out of it just like that. "How dare you! Are you crazy?" My aunt jumped on me with a velocity of five thousand. I tried to get out of her grip. I began to scream out in pain. She was going crazy. I really shouldn't have hit her. She slapped me across my face. Then she hit me in my back. I have never seen her act in such a way towards me. I fell to the floor, and hit it with a hard blow. I rolled to the side of the floor. My aunt still screaming with a loud noise. Then I heard a knock on the door. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The person came in the door. It was David. When he saw what was happening, he ran to help me. He pulled my aunt off of me. " Jenny what in Gods name is going on?" I jerked away from the couple. With tears in my eyes, I ran up to my room.  
  
  
I pulled out my bags and began to pack. I was not about to let someone abuse me like this. I ran to my closet and start to pull out all my belongings. As soon as one bag was full, I began pulled out another, walking straight to my drawers. I filled that on up. After thirty minutes, my room was empty. Then my phone rang. "Hello." "Hey Mina this is Josh. I want to meet you at the park if that's okay." I smiled and hung up. I grabbed all my bags. I took my keys and ran down stairs.   
  
When I got down there, I walked quickly to the front door. My aunt looked at me with concerning eyes. " Where are you going?" "To a friends house." "When will you be back?" "Never." I walked out the door, and to my car. This was it. I'm never coming back to this dump. And she can try to come after me, but I wont, and this is defiant, I wont come back with her. I'm grown. I'm eighteen an I can do what I want.  
  



	8. Secrets Revealed

  
  
As Mina drove into the parking lot to Submersions park, she saw Joshes black ford. Josh wasn't in it though. Mina got out the car, and walked to the play area. She saw Josh talking to someone. She didn't want him to see her so she hides behind a tree. She could hear the whole conversation from there. He seemed to be talking to a girl.  
  
" So, she fell for that lie again. Josh when are you going to tell her. I'm tired of sneaking around like this. Can't you just get it over with? You're starting to make me fell guilty." "I want to, but I'm waiting for the right time. I don't want to set her off. My mom is starting to like her. I want you. And you know it, so stop trying to be jealous!"   
  
  
The couple begins to kiss long and hard. Josh puts the young girls hair behind her ear and cups her cheeks with both hands, that's when Mina realizes that that figure is Michelle. She begins to cry, and forgets that she is supposed to be hiding. They hear her, and Josh turns to see her.   
"Mina, wait." Mina runs to the car and shuts the door. She sees Josh standing at her car door. She rolls down her window. "Is this what you wanted me to see? That you were cheating on me with my closest friend. That is so low. How could you do this to me? I actually believed this crap that you told me the other day. But it ends up that you were lying. It was Michelle. And your mother wasn't home. I don't want to be in this relationship any more than you do. I hate you. And I always will. We can't go back Josh. We can only go forward with out each other!!!" Mina drove off with out giving Josh a chance to explain his self.   
  
  
She didn't know where do go with all her bags. She was planning on staying with Josh. Mina drove to Sonyas house. She took her bags to the apartment buildings front door. She knock on the door. She got no answer. Mina turned around about to walk off and the door opened.  
  
  
"Mina...." Mina turned around to see Hugo at the door in a pair of jogging pants. " Whts wrong. Do you want to come in. You look up set." Mina walked in with her bags. She saw Sonya on the couch. " I didn't have any where else to go. I got in a fight at home with Jenny, then I went to see Josh, and I found him lip locking with Michelle. That triffiling dog. Can I please stay here for the night. Ill leave in the morning. I plan on taking a long vacation at my dads place. If you don't mind." Sonya walked up to Mina. "You can stay as long as you like. We have a guesst room down the hall on the left."   
  
  
Hugo picked up Minas bags and showed her to her room. Sonya sat on the couch clueless as what had just happened.  



	9. The Call

As I opened my eyes, the sun hit me right in my face. I got up still in my clothes from yesterday. I looked around at the objects I saw. I really didn't know where I was. I saw clothes everywhere. I heard laughing in one of the back rooms. My head began to hurt. It was pounding like a hammer to my brain. I felt as if I was about to cry. Why had all this stuff begin to happen? My life was falling apart. Every thing was going wrong. My love life, my life at home was basically destroyed. The only thing that actually stayed together was my social life, and I barely talked to my friends ever since I started to date Josh. How could I be so blind? I knew this was coming.   
  
The phone in the room began to ring. I could see that the couple in the back couldn't hear it so I decided to pick it up. " Hello" "Hi, this is Mina's aunt.... Jenny. I seamed to have lost her last night and I was wondering if she was there, or if you knew where she might be." I sat there silent for a second. The only reliable thing I knew to do was to hang up. And so I did. I was not ready to talk to her yet. Not after what she did to me.   
  
The phone rang again. I figured it was either my aunt again or Josh. I let the answering machine pick it up. "Uh can I talk yet?". " Hi were not able to come to the phone right now because were probably out-" "Or doing something worth while." "Stop it, you're messing up the message." "So please leave a message after the beep." The machine beeped. " Uh, Hugo this is Josh. I was wondering if you knew where Mina was. She saw me and Michelle at the park last night and..." "Josh what are you doing?" "I have to go. But call me when you get a chance.  
  
  
At the sound of that voice in the background, I could tell it was Michelle. Why had he done this to me? I never asked to be his girlfriend. Josh told me the day that we started to date, that he would never hurt me. I guess he lied.  



	10. Information

It comes to a part in this fic to tell you that Michelle and Amara are just cousins. And what I'm about to write might upset you a little because I'm going to cut it short so please be patient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I got up off the couch so I could go get dressed. Since I was still in the same clothes I had on yesterday, I decided to go take a nice warm shower and put on something cute. I walked upstairs to the bathroom with my clothes. After I took my shower I walked out slowly to the guess room to change. When I walked out the bathroom, I saw something very shocking. Hugo and Sonya had completely forgot that I was here, and were on the downstairs couch butt naked. I tried to cover my eyes and walked to my room as fast as I could. I defiantly shouldn't have seen that.  
I went in and pulled out a pair of kaki shorts, and a gray Tommy Hilfiger shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail, and put a Nike hat on. I went to the bathroom to put my make up on. As soon as I finished with that, I put my sneakers on and left a note to Sonya saying:  
  
Went to see Amara. Ill be back by one. If any one calls for me, tell them I stepped out. P.S.- I saw you and Hugo this morning down stairs. Did you forget I was here or something? ^.^ Mina  
  
  
When I got to Amaras house, I turned off the car. Please let her know something. This is really hard for me. I want a little information. I stepped out the car and went to the door. I rang the bell a few times before she came. "Hey Mina. What's up?" "Hey Amara. I'm just here to say hi, and ask you a few questions about Michelle." "Well come on in. I was just cleaning my car. Do you want anything?" "No thank you." " Well what do you want to know about Michelle?" " Well I was doing this search poll, and I wanted you to just answer a few questions about her." " How come you wont ask her yourself?" "Because.... We have to ask their best friends. Now, Who is Michelle dating now?" " Well, she told me she was seeing Josh again. And that they got back together the night we all went to the club together." Mina was beginning to get irate. "Do you know where she is right now. And where she was last night?" " I haven't seen her since last night. She spent the night at Josh's house, so I think that's where she is."  
  
  
Mina began to bite the inside of her lip. How could any of this be true. After all she did for Josh. There had to be some mix up her. How could Michelle do this to her. This is the girl she liked to spend the night with when her aunt was out of town. The girl she trusted her deep dark secrets with. What is going on?  



End file.
